rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Hall of Shadow
Hall of Shadow is an organization that form by several human soul.Hall of Shadow is a famed hall that only for serial killer as its member. Rival with Shinee children. The member within call themselves Shadow. Ghost children call them the cold thing. Appearance All Shadow has difference appearance. They still retain their appearance when they are human. They come in all different ages, race and gender. Background Hall of Shadow is form when the dark soul found each other. Long long time ago, Serial killer killing madly in their own time. After they are caught and executed, their soul become dark soul. All darkness attract each other. Soon the dark soul gather and the Hall of Shadow is form. Only Dark soul is allowed to join the Hall of Shadow. Dark Soul is born from Human soul when a human has commit serial of murder during their lifetime. After their death, they carry the sin with them. Function Hall of Shadow does not act like any other organization like guardian alliance, monster squad , universe office or chaos cycle. They don`t have any leader among them. The organization function as below:- # Altar of Resurrection - The shadow can leave some of their shadow soul in the organization. They can be revive as many time as possible as long as the organization stand. # Sharing - The organization is a sharing place that they can share all kind of evil thing they do among them. # Never Stop the Kill - The Fun of killing need to be continue and never to stop. # Celebrate the night of Devil - There will be one night only, All shadow member will be resurrect temporarily and let them enjoy the act of kill in random town. Member Requirement In order to join the Hall of Shadow, the dark soul need to reach few requirement. The requirement as below:- # The Kill Count need to be above 10 persons # They need to earn an Killer Title during their life time. # They need to kill for fun , not to survive. # Regret of not killing enough before their death List of Known Shadow Axeman of New Orleans - A Madman carrying an Axe. He like to break into houses and murder the entire family. He never be caught in his lifetime. During his lifetime. He announce to everyone that he will kill the family whose house did not have Jazz music play. All human under his influence retain his habit of breaking in and murder with Axe. Zodiac Killer - A Mischievous Serial Killer always create unsolved Mysterious Scene for the police to solve. He like to create locked murder crime scene. He like to challenge the police by leaving their puzzle and clue. All human under his influence murder and leave unsolved puzzle crime scene. Jack the Ripper - A serial killer active in London Era. He love to target female. His habit is slicing their throat from behind with Scalpel. He like to rip all organ out from his victim. All ripper copycat appear out from different place is all under his influence. Poisoner - His name is Locusta who serve as an poisoner under emperor Nero `s Era. After the Nero empire fall, he went mad and start killing its victim with poison. His famous artwork is poison in the Vending Machine in japan. His famous influence killer is Adolf the sandman and Vera the black window both expert killing with poison. Stoneman - A mysterious Serial killer who active in Africa. He never be caught in his lifetime. He target homeless people and murder them with large Rock and smash on the skull during their sleep. Brick Killer is also under his influencer. Blood Countess - Famous Elizabeth Bathory who kill virgin and bath in their blood. She doesn't have much influencer. All human under her influence maintain her signature blood bath habit. Hookman - A maniac that famous for its hook as an lifetime. His primary target is lover especially puppy love. Whenever there lover stay late during the night at the park, he will appear and murder with his hook. His human influence maintain the primary target as lover and kill with hook on the neck. Killer Clown - His true name is John Gacy. He previously do social service as a clown at children party. Children drive him mad cause him to start his murdering path. He always dress as a clown when performing his kill. His smiley face strike fear into his victim. His human influence is smiley face. His soul split in two. One become pennywise and one join the shadow. Cannibal - His true name is Jeffrey Dahmer. His signature act is kill and eat. He always eat his victim`s corpse. All under his influence perform cannibal act. The Pusher - Active in Manchester. He never be caught in his lifetime. His true name is unknown. His signature act is stalk the victim and push them off from the bridge or high building. He still active in manchester. Railroad Killer - Another dark soul never be caught in his lifetime. He is the true culprit behind the missing and murder at the railroad and hiking. All under his influence target victim at railroad randomly. Black Doodler - Artistic Serial Killer that never be caught. He only target men and always sketch his victim before stabbing them to death from the back repeatly. His famous influence is Chessboard killer that try to kill 64 victim to form a chessboard. Bible John - A Madman that target whoever break the ten commandment. If you steal, he will chop off the hair. If you lie, he will pull off the tongue. He never be caught as well. Mad Butcher - A serial killer that lure its victim to his farm and chop them off to pieces and feed it to his animal. His become his signature and earn the title of Mad Butcher. Torso Hunter-''' A maniac who never be caught in his lifetime. His weapon of choice is chainsaw. Its victim will hear the chainsaw noise before their death. He like to chop off the entire lower half and head as its trophy. Active in Cleveland. '''La Bestia - La Bestia is a complete monstrous murder among all the shadow. He only target young teenager boy. He will lure them with prize or job at first. When they tired, he will tie them up and torture them and mutilated them. His signature murder pattern under his influence is that all its victim is tie up and suffer long period of torturing before they dead. His famous target now is Shinee. Baby Farmer - She is a babysitter in her lifetime. During her lifetime, she has bury at least 400 baby under her care. She hate baby cry so much that it drive her insane. Her real name is Amelia Dyer. Unabomber - A pyromaniac who love to burn its victim alive. He also into bombing and killing its victim in mass flame. He never be caught as well. All under his influence like to burn the corpse after their kill. Rainbow Maniac - A Homophobic who rumor to be closet homo. He went mad and goes into target thing homo man only. He usually appear in club and gun down the entire club with gun. Story After the Hall of Shadow is formed, the news began to spread. Some of the Dark soul hear of these and began to search for the organization and wish to join them. Only the worthy dark soul can join the hall. The shadow retain their habit of their previous life. They will circular the world and influence human to perform their act, continue their life work. Powers and Abilities Shadow is purely dark soul that commit unspeakable sin. Together, they grow and gain power. Revive - They only appear to revive temporarily during the Devil Night. They will all appear at random town and kill off the entire town. Even the influencer is caught and excuted, the soul will keep on regenerate. Influence -They possess the same power like Ramano. They can influence people to become evil and follow their murder pattern. Relationships Guardian Alliance The Shadow influence start to grow and it concern the alliance as well. Chaos Cycle ''' They do not wish to join Chaos Cycle as they do killing for fun only. Ramano also as a Dark Soul is independent as it has far more power than them. '''Shinee All shinee hide when shadow is near. Shadow like to influence their parent and go after the Shinee. However Shinee possess the power far more stronger than Shadow. Category:Organization Category:Jona19992 Category:Evil